fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruit/Vegetable
Fruit/Vegetable Fruit/Veggie can be obtained by fusing Plant(450 diamonds),Sun(coming soon,costs 800 diamonds by fusing Light and Fire),and Wind(300 diamonds).It also requires 700 diamonds to be fused,in a total of 2250 diamonds.It is a killer element and it is weaker and cheaper than Natural Destruction,however,it can be upgraded.It requires shards to upgrade certain spells of the element.Upgrade fee increases as you level up higher.This element can be upgraded up to level 7.The last level upgrade costs twice as much as the previous. Level 1 : None (does not cost any shards) Level 2 : +10 damage for Pea Frenzy(multi projectile) {Costs 120 shards} Level 3 : +80 damage for Ackee Seed(projectile) {Costs 250 shards} Level 4 : Unlocks "Unpleasant Spores" debuff,which slows down enemies in a 3x3 grid,8 studs away from the caster,for Solar Tomato(close range) {Costs 380 shards} Level 5 : +7 second lifespan for Bamboo Walls(Shield Spell) {Costs 430 shards} Level 6 : Gives the bamboo ability to bash players 3 studs away from the caster,for Bamboo Walls(Shield Spell) {Costs 500 shards} Level 7 : +70 damage and 50 poison damage that lasts for 4 seconds,for Grapeshot(Ultimate) {Costs 1000 shards} Spells Ackee Seed User lobs a large ackee seed that bounces from player to player,all the while dealing medium damage. -->The user shoots a large ackee seeds to the air.It will arch down onto the location of the mouse cursor.Any player who gets hit by the large projectile will get 210 ~ 325 damage.The seed then bounces on to another opponent.Then another,to another,until everyone gets hit.If the seed goes into a safe zone,it will disappear and early cooldown is triggered.By the Way,this is a projectile spell with a 6 second cooldown. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 381 shards'' *'Note : '''If the opponent succesfully escaped the projectile,it will disappear and early cooldown is activated. *''Special : +80 damage if leveled up to 3 Pea Frenzy Eat a plant food and shoot multiple peas that each deal low damage.Peas passing through fire can make them deal more damage and leave a new fire patch in its wake. -->This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown.The user boosts them self with a plant food.They will shoot a large amount of peas that each deal 8 damage.No charging required.55 peas are shot,dealing a total of 440 damage.If the peas pass through flames,they will be granted with a small damage boost and give them ability to leave fire.Description below tells how the peas work with other flame types. Fire from Fire element : +3 damage and 15 damage dealt for fire left in its wake Plasma Flame : Eletrocutes and stuns opponents,creating a chainmail effect that affects nearby players.+6 damage and 20 damage dealt for fire left. Lava Flame : Creates an afterburn for the opponent(starts at 120).Lasts for 10 seconds.Deals 30 damage for fire left. *''Consumes 300 mana and costs 513 shards'' *''Special : Can be upgraded to level 2 to increase damage per pea.'' *'Note : '''Pea Frenzy can be burnt by Incinerating Burst. '''Solar Tomato' User becomes trapped inside a large tomato that explodes and releases splats mixed with kerosene,burning nearby players and having their speed lowered at level 4. -->The user gets trapped inside a yellow,shining tomato.It will explode after 2 seconds,and can be early activated if disturbed by nearby opponents.Explosion causes tomato splats to specifically hit a player and stain them with kerosene,burning them.Worsens if stepped on fire.Burn lasts for 12 seconds.15 damage dealt per burn and double burn per 1 second.This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *''Consumes 450 mana and costs 699 shards.'' *Special : Slows down opponents at level 4. *'Tip : '''Pair this spell with stunning/freezing spells to further its effectivity. '''Bamboo Walls' User becomes protected by bamboo that flings projectiles coming from the air.Bamboo also bashes opponents at level 6. -->Bamboo sprouts out from the ground,bending over the caster's head to protect them from stray projectiles that may come from the air.If a projectile comes in contact with the bamboo,they are flinged instead of exploding.They will arch down a certain location and explode there.However,beams are smacked with slappy leaves to force them onto another direction.The bamboo lasts for 8 seconds.+7 second lifespan if element reaches level 5.Bashes opponents at level 6.This is a shield spell with a 10 second cooldown triggered right after the bamboo vanished. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 822 shards. *Special : can be upgraded twice(level 5 and 6) Grapeshot Creates a large explosion followed by bouncing projectiles that damage,stun and push opponents.Also poisons enemies at maximum level. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown.The user becomes a grape pile that explodes,pushing nearby players away and dealing 350 ~ 680 damage.Projectiles then bounce and scatter everywhere,delivering a 2 second stun and 35 damage per grape.Each grape can also poison opponents(50 damage per 1 second,lasts for 4 seconds). *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 981 shards'' *''Special : Can be upgraded to maximum level to deliver poison.'' '''*Tip : '''The scattering projectiles are extremely fast and hard to dodge.Transportation spells can work to prevent further damage.